1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method of transmitting data through a communications network between a host computer and a terminal computer.
2. Related Art
There is a requirement to transmit data from a plurality of application programs running on a host computer through a communications network to a terminal computer operating in a windowing environment. This requirement could be met by causing the terminal computer to log on to the host computer for each application program in turn. However, the solution adds to the workload of the user of the terminal computer and would require a user code for each application program. Another solution would be to connect the host and terminal computers in a common network-based windowing environment using a commercially available network-based window management system such as X Windows. However, this solution suffers from the disadvantage that a windowing environment connection between two computers requires a relatively high bandwidth which can be costly.
In WO 94/13086, there is described a system for multiplexing data transmissions between a host computer and a user workstation connected by a communications link. In this system, one or more program sessions can be transmitted between ther host computer and the user workstation through a single connection.